


Lawyer Up

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [16]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: prompt moved from my tumblr - Samurai real life AU (Opposing lawyers)





	Lawyer Up

The case had been won, Jack closing it ‘as quick as lightning’ just like always. If not a little quicker than usual because he wanted to wipe that smug fucking grin off of Sam’s face. Still, that didn’t mean that fraternising with the enemy wasn’t frowned upon. But with the way that Sam was moving inside of him, he found he didn’t really care all that much.

And yet there was still something that bothered him about what happened earlier.

“That name you called me earlier,” Jack started, a gasp breaking his sentence as Sam thrust deeper into him, “what… what does it mean?” The only answer that he got was an amused grunt and a sharp nip to his collarbone. “I know,” _oh fuck_ that flick of his wrist felt so good on his cock, “fuck – I – fuck, Sam.” He was finding it difficult to talk with everything that was going on, what with Sam inside of him, around him, completely and wholly encompassing him. But he managed, somehow, to finally choke out “’s’not Portuguese,” before he broke into another string of moans.

“You’re correct there, pretty boy,” Sam paused to give him a cocky grin.

“Don’t you dare call me th- AH!” Sam rocked his hips into Jack harshly, giving a tug upward on his cock as he did so.

“It’s Japanese.”

“Japanese?” Jack tripped on the ‘J’ sound, rolling it out of his mouth more like a ‘sh’.

“It means lightning.” He lent down, kissed Jack messily on the lips and resumed thrusting.

“Fuck… aren’t you just full of surprises.”

An amused chuckle. “Plenty more where that came from.”

“Oh, is that a promise?”

And with that, Jack found himself even more inexplicably drawn to the man. Knew he was going to be in for a bumpy ride.


End file.
